Valse Sentimentale
by myk-myk
Summary: Non-magic AU. New traditions in Severus' life. Written for the Secret Snarry Swap 2013.


Severus Snape hated Mondays. After two dunderhead-free days, he would see that bunch of monkeys again. He hated his co-workers even more than he hated Mondays. Or perhaps not, because Mondays meant lunch with Albus Dumbledore, his so-called friend and former mentor. Oh, joy.

His life was so dull and full of routine: five days at work, two days at home, meetings with Albus on Mondays. That's all. And he hated his life more than anything.

* * *

It was lunch time and Severus was going to _Fairy Tale_, a small and cozy restaurant, where he always had his Monday lunches with Dumbledore. It was mid-September and the weather was surprisingly very good. It was a very sunny and warm day.

First, he heard it. It was a violin. He didn't recognize the melody, because it ended too quickly. And then he saw him - the violinist. He was a young man with messy black hair and round glasses. He was just as ordinary as he could be. But then he looked at Severus and Severus could see his eyes, green eyes, he was sure of this. The young man smiled at him and started playing something new. This time Severus recognized it. It was Tchaikovsky, _Valse Sentimentale_. His favourite.

He passed the violinist and put some coins into his open violin case.

He didn't see the violinist again on his way back to work.

* * *

The next Monday he saw him again. He was standing at the same place as he was a week ago. This time he was playing Bach's _Badinerie_. When he saw Severus, he ended the phrase and started _Valse Sentimentale_. Severus wasn't sure why, but he just knew that it was not an accident. He was sure that the violinist remembered him.

Again he put some coins into the violin case and again he didn't see him after lunch.

* * *

After a few weeks it became some kind of new tradition in Severus life. His meetings with the violinist. Every time he saw Severus, he started playing Valse Sentimentale. Severus knew nothing about this young man and yet he knew that he would be sad if he didn't see him on the next Monday, didn't hear his favorite waltz. And he knew that it would end soon, because the weather was becoming worse every day.

Severus knew that now, when he finally had something new and amazing in his life, he just couldn't let it go. For the first time in his life he dared to hope. He knew he was a fool. But once again, for the first time, he didn't care.

* * *

Albus cancelled their next lunch. He had been in Paris since the previous Wednesday and he had to stay there for the next few days. So Severus really didn't have any reason to go to _Fairy Tale_. He could just stay at work and eat his lunch at the cafeteria. But he knew that this was his day. The day he finally would do something. So he left his work and went to Fairy Tale.

* * *

He was there, of course he was. And again he played Valse Sentimentale. And although Severus didn't know, he just felt that this young man was his. When the violinist finished playing, Severus went to him.

"Hello," the man said.

"How did you know that I like this waltz?" asked Severus.

"I didn't know. I just guessed. Maybe it's because it is my favorite waltz too?" the man answered, smiling lightly.

"It's a bit cold. Would like to eat lunch with me?" asked Severus. It was all or nothing, he knew it.

"With pleasure, but my mum told me that I shouldn't go with strangers," the violinist said with a mischievous smile.

"Severus Snape. Now I'm not a stranger, am I?"

"No, you are not. And I'm Harry Potter."

"So, come with me, Harry. I know a very nice place not so far from here."

* * *

Sometimes Severus wondered why the universe decided to give him Harry. He knew that he didn't deserve him. But Harry was his, just because. One day when they were at Severus' flat, lying in his bed, Severus said those three words.

"Stay with me."

And Harry did it.

Now Severus still hated Mondays, but he had his Harry, who played him his favorite waltz every Monday.

* * *

_Epilogue, five years later_

"So Severus, it's a big day, isn't it?" asked Albus Dumbledore.

"Indeed. It's Harry's graduation concert after all, so if we don't want to be late, we have to hurry up, old man."

"If I had known that you would find your happiness this way, I would have cancelled our lunch sooner," said Albus, his blue eyes twinkling.

"I know, you say it every time we meet," said Severus.

"Just because I'm so happy for you, my dear boy."

"I would be happier if you would just hurry up, the cab is waiting for us."

"Of course, Severus."

Albus Dumbledore didn't have to know that it was a big day, not just because of Harry's graduation concert. It was the day when Severus decided to ask Harry to marry him. And this time he knew that he was not a fool.

-The End-


End file.
